


Ice Cream Machine

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ice Cream Machine

It was a warm, sunny day at the park. The clouds where white and few, and the people were walking around with happy faces as birds sang cheerful melodies.

The park crew, however, was a different story. As always, they had a busy day of work in front of them.

“Okay guys, today we’ll be having something different than usual, so I need you to help me out and listen for once,” Benson instructed.

“What could possibly be different? It’s always the same junk tasks, bro,” Muscleman mused. “The only ‘difference’ I can think of is that you’ll let us leave early because of the heat or something.”

“Actually, no Muscleman, we’ve talked about this, nobody can leave early. But the thing I’m talking about has something to do with the heat. The park has been losing customers at the snacks booth and it wasn’t easy figuring out why, but it turns out there’s an ice cream truck just in the next street that has been luring them by taking advantage of the weather.”

“Well, duh,” Rigby shrugged, “nachos and hot dogs are awesome but everyone knows ice cream is like, the number one food and it’s totally unbeatable unless you’re in Canada or something.”

They all nodded and starting mumbling to each other until Benson told them to stay quiet again.

“Exactly, so giving the increasing loss of sales to the ice cream truck Mr. Maellard decided to buy our own ice cream machine for the snacks booth.”

The group erupted into cheers and expressions of approval, especially Mordecai and Rigby.

“No way! We get to make our own ice cream!” Rigby fist bumped the air.

“You know what that means right,” Mordecai mused.

“Ohhh yeah,” the raccoon giggled.

“FROZEN BRAIN CONTEST!”

“NO!” Benson interrupted. “You two punks are not going ANYWHERE near that ice cream machine and that’s final!”

“Okay, okay! No frozen brain contests,” Rigby tried to sooth thins down but Benson didn’t buy it.

“No! Last time you two got near a frozen machine Thomas almost die! I don’t want to think what would happen if you two went in possession of Mr. Maellard’s property, and I’m the one that has to answer for any damage in this park so you two stay away from it!”

“But Benson! This is an ice cream machine!”

“You can’t really expect us to not give it a try!”

“PLEAAAAAASE?”

“NO! STAY AWAY FROM THE ICE CREAM MACHINE OR YOU’RE FIRED!”

He walked off after that impressive outburst, leaving them all to scatter and Mordecai and Rigby still sitting down at the house’ steps.

“Dude we are totally checking out that ice cream machine.”

“Oh yeah.”

A couple minutes later they were hiding in the bushes that were just in front of the snack booth. They were scanning the area through some binoculars and soon enough they were able to spot her: the ice cream machine!

Rigby whistled in amazement, “man, Maellard really didn’t spare expenses with that thing: it’s beautiful!”

“I know dude, it’s great! Imagine all the flavors that that thing must have.”

“They are 26 to be exact.”

They turned around at the sudden voice. Much to their relief it was just Muscleman. He was a short, dark green-skinned man that worked at the park with them and was looking down at them at the moment.

“What did you just say, Muscleaman?”

“I said, the Ice Cream Creator 2000 deluxe has about 26 different flavors, along with an incorporated dispenser for toppings and cones and cups of all flavors known to man.”

“Wooooah,” Rigby said amazed. “Does it have spoons too?”

“You think this is an amateur product? Of course it has spoons!”

“How do you know so much about it, Muscleman?” Mordecai asked.

“Benson asked me to set it up. It has a user manual, it was quite easy,” the fat man explained.

“Can you get us to try the machine?” Rigby pleaded.

Muscleman shook his head, “Sorry bro, but Benson was very explicit at that. He told me not to help you try the machine or he’d fire me. And I’m not losing my job just because you losers can’t stay away from an ice cream machine when you can go get your ice cream literally across the street.”

“That’s not what the mission is about!” Rigby complained. “If it was just because of the ice cream we wouldn’t be here, discussing this with you! We’d be at the ice cream truck or at any other ice cream parlor in the city!”

“Then what are you two doing here still? Go away or something,” he said.

“We can’t just leave! We want to try the new ice cream machine!” Mordecai insisted.

“Why is it so important for you? It’s just an ice cream machine!”

“It’s more than that! It’s our whole lives we’re talking about!” Rigby yelled out.

“Okay now I’m definitely lost,” Muscleman rubbed his temples in annoyance.

“What Rigby is trying to say is,” the blue jay began to explain, “when we were kids we made an oath to try every ice cream in the city ALWAYS, no matter where it came from as long as it was edible and it didn’t look like it could kill us in one scoop. We’ve never missed one ice cream parlor in the entire city for years now, we can’t let that streak end like that! And at our own working place, for crying out loud! We’re not letting Benson stop a tradition that has been with us for so long, no matter what happens or what risks we have to take.”

“Woah bro,” Muscleman clapped impressed, “that’s honorable. Okay, I’m gonna help you knuckleheads, but you can’t tell Benson it was me.”

They both nodded, and the short man began telling them how they could get close to the machine.

“Wow, thanks Muscleman!” They both said as they left towards the house.

They had a plan now.

They were hiding behind a couple tables now, waiting for Thomas –the most recent addition to the park, a goat man- to turn his back on the ice cream machine at some point.

“Dude, I think I’m lost again. What are we supposed to do now?”

“Already forgot? No wonder Benson doesn’t trust you to do anything,” Mordecai smirked.

“Stop talking! Just tell me what’s the plan again.”

“Easy: we just need Thomas to turn his back for a while, then we sneak into the list that is on the wall and says who’s next on the snack booth duty and we write our names. That way we just need to tell him is our turn to watch the booth and when he goes check, boom! Everything’s in place and we get to be alone with the love machine.”

“Ugh, don’t say it like that!”

They waited for another twenty minutes, but Thomas didn’t seem like relenting. He was very focused on his work and it didn’t seem like that was going to change any time soon.

“Okay, this is boring. Why don’t we just steal the keys and come back after hours so we don’t get caught?”

“Dude shut up, now it’s the time!”

Thomas was leaving the booth after putting up a sign that said ‘Back in Five Minutes’, it looked he was in a hurry too. Probably to use the restroom or something.

“Let’s go!”

They rushed to the booth and Mordecai grabbed a pen, “And now, we just change the name from Pops to…Mordecai and Rigby!”

They started cheering now that they had completed that phase of the plan, but had to stop short on their tracks when Benson cleared his throat.

“Oh oh.”

“Oh oh alright. What did I tell you two this morning?! Are you deaf or just dumb! I told you to stay away from the ice cream machine and what do I see as soon as I turn around? You two about a foot away from the ice cream machine!! You two are EXTREMELY FIRED!”

“Wait Benson we’re sorry we-”

“THERE YOU ARE!”

The three of them turned around to see the last person they had expected: the ice cream man! The one that run the ice cream truck across the street! And he was looking furious.

“You think you can just get a fancy looking machine and ruin my business in one go?!” He spat. “I spent months saving up for that truck and you are destroying everything I built with your fancy money bought machine! I’m going to end this once and for all!”

He took out a weird remote from his pocket and pressed a red button, and instantly his machine turned into some kind of giant robot that started shooting ice cream balls and destroying everything in the park!

“What the heck is happening!” Benson asked in fear.

“I don’t know!”

“What do we do now!”

“I don’t know!” Mordecai looked around the place and saw a big book lying on the floor. He gasped, “the Ice Cream creator manual!”

He opened it up and soon learned that pressing the red button on the side of the machine it ALSO turned into a giant robot. This one, however, was much more powerful, and easily saved them from the crazy ice cream man and his truck-which both ended up frozen like ice cream blocks.

Then Mordecai and Rigby ate all the ice cream that had been placed as collateral from the fight, getting sick at the thought of getting near the new ice cream machine. So everyone went home happy. And with a stomach ache.


End file.
